


And With Those Words, He Sleeps

by Lidsworth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reunion, celebrimbor meets his father and grandfather, listen i'm not that great at summaries so give me a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Halls of Mandos, Celebrimbor meets his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And With Those Words, He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> A mutual of mine requested: Celebrimbor meeting Feanor and his father (Curufin) in Namo's halls (for the drabble/prompt)  
> I wanted to move this request from my tumblr to here. Celebrimbor is such an unpredictable character, so I hope I did him justice. 
> 
> As always, excuse my mistakes. I don't own tolkien's works!

His entire life in Middle Earth he had spent _loathing_ his family. Hating his grandfather for creating those damned jewels and cursing the Noldor in his quest to retrieve them. _Despising_ his father for his manipulation in Nargothrond and holding the Oath above all else.

But from his time alone in Gondolin, to his life in Eregion, he had learned to understand his father and his grandfather. He had shed his personal bias against his family and decided to forgive them. He excused none of their actions, but empathized with them none the less.  And at that moment, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.

His dreams had taken him back to Valinor, where his father and grandfather had snuck him away to the forge under the noses of Nerdanel, where his greatest hero and inspiration was his father, and he where  aspired to be like him in everything he did.  It was during these times that Tyelpe welcomed the night.

Mornings usually saw an ache in his belly, an emptiness in his heart that no dreams or memories could fill.

How he wanted to see his family again.

And now that he has the opportunity, he can barely contain his joy (a younger Celebrimbor would have shouted his throat raw at the sight of these two elves, but talk of past sins is for later. He is just glad he can see them).

Feanor is hesitant to approach him, Curufin even more so. He hangs behind his father idly, gaze averted from Tyele in complete shame. He looks deflated, as if the weight of his many deeds has crushed him.

As the last descended of Feanor, they are very much aware of what prejudice and loneliness befell Tyelpe during life. They have seen it from the Halls of Mandos.  

“Grandfather,” his voice is soft as he speaks, “how I have missed you!”

Feanor is taken aback when he is embraced, nearly stumbling backwards and falling onto his son at the sheer force of Tyelpe’s hug. It’s unexpected, no doubt, but not at all unwelcomed. Somewhat delayed, he returns the gesture.  

They linger for a while, and Tyelpe looks over his grandfather’s shoulder, towards his cowering father. Finally, Celebrimbor pulls away and holds Feanor’s gaze. His gentle eyes and large smile wash over the older elf, and he knows he is forgiven.

Slowly Celebrimbor side steps his grandfather, and walks towards his father until he stands before him. Curufin looks smaller now than ever, almost as if he is trying to disappear into the dark floors.

“Father,” Tyelpe demands, barely above a whisper, “Look at me.”

Curufin still refuses to meet his son’s gaze, and ever so tenderly, Tyelpe places his finger underneath his father’s chin and raises his head. To his surprise, Curufin is crying. Never before has he seen his father look so broken and the pain is so contagious, that even Celebrimbor feels his throat constrict and his eyes sting.

“Oh Tyelpe, forgi—“

“I already have,” he smiles through tears as he silences his father, “please, let us dwell on the past no longer. I have yearned for you too long to spend my time in these Halls speaking forever of sins. That conversation is not for now.  It is time to rebuild our relationship.”

Through his own sobs, Curufin nods and smiles sadly, “You are far too kind and forgiving, like your mother. And I deserved neither of you.”

“I will be the judge of that, Father,” declared Tyelpe (he won’t lie, he is slightly irritated that his father _still_ presumes to know what is best for him)  “For now, rest, for you are far too tired. And no complaints, I will care for you just as you did for me.”

And with those words, Curufin sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! If you do, drop me a comment or leave a kudos! I'm still open for drabble request so just hit me up at inkstranger.tumbr.com if you have a prompt you want me to do! 
> 
> On a side note, I'll have my other fics updated hopefully by the end of the week!
> 
> They may be delayed though, in fact everything maybe. I'm in training now, and we're already starting to plan for the first semester, so I'm pretty busy! But i'll try to get my fic finished soon.


End file.
